


I'll be Fine

by SurohSopsisofClouds



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Denial, Gen, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurohSopsisofClouds/pseuds/SurohSopsisofClouds
Summary: Hey. So, you folks, probably? know we're a system? Well, if you didn't now you do.Anyways, Sun wrote this one a while ago, and posted it to tumblr, but forgot to post it here. So I, Virgil, decided that since I'm bored I would post it for her. Problem is, she didn't write any kind of summary, so I don't know what to write for that. So...I'm gonna post it without one, and Sun can deal with that when she fronts next.What's the usual thing she says? Oh yeah,"If you do enjoy this, please leave a comment! Even just a screech in my general direction really brightens my day!"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I'll be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So, you folks, probably? know we're a system? Well, if you didn't now you do.
> 
> Anyways, Sun wrote this one a while ago, and posted it to tumblr, but forgot to post it here. So I, Virgil, decided that since I'm bored I would post it for her. Problem is, she didn't write any kind of summary, so I don't know what to write for that. So...
> 
> I'm gonna post it without one, and Sun can deal with that when she fronts next.
> 
> What's the usual thing she says? Oh yeah,
> 
> "If you do enjoy this, please leave a comment! Even just a screech in my general direction really brightens my day!"

Roman kept swiping through tumblr, bouncing between his friend’s blog, that one ask blog, that blog for that au he loved, his eyes flicking up to his notifications every few seconds. Oh, that was nice- nothing. That was a cool headcanon -maybe that was-? Oh, no, that was just a like. Oh, they posted another story, nice, he’d have to read that in a bit- anything? No. Still nothing.

Scroll, read, look. Scroll, like, look. Scroll, like and reblog, look.

To his anger and embarrassment, Roman could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes. He held his breath for a long moment, willing the tears away without a second thought.

He hated how irrational this was. He probably had just caught them at the wrong moment! He had posted a lot of stuff at the same time as that drawing, it probably had just gotten buried! They probably had just not seen it! So what if it hadn’t gotten any kind of attention like his previous drawings had? So what if there wasn’t even a single like? It didn’t matter! He was fine!

He turned the volume up on his music, his finger swiping a bit more forcefully across the screen as he swept through his feed. He- He just felt so- So _useless_. He felt _pointless_. He’d been really really _really_ proud of that piece. And it was the right time for people to be seeing his stuff as he posted it. And he’d seen people liking and reblogging other stuff on his blog. And- oh! _Another notification!_ Maybe…?

He quickly checked it, only for something sour and heavy to settle in his chest. The beginnings of a forced smile started to creep up his face subconsciously. They’d- they’d reblogged that piece that he’d just reblogged. The one that was so much, _better_ than his was. That… that was fine! He was fine!

He swiped over to his notifications again. They- there was still- nothing. No one had liked it, no responses to it… not even something hateful. He, he was fine. He just. He just _really **hated**_ being ignored...

Tears started to spill down his face in a rush, a few aborted sobs pressing against his chest painfully as he cried, a familiar, horrible grin making its mark on his face. He was fine! It’s not like he hadn’t been ignored before! He’d just- continue like nothing had happened! He just had to- to wipe away the tears -smile through the pain- and everything would be fine! People didn’t like it when he cried, anyways! They hated it! They’d told him that so many times before, so why didn’t he just. _Listen!_ For _once!_

He pulled a pillow to his face, muffling the sobs that were ripping themselves from his throat, the tears that accompanied them quickly soaking the fabric. He’d be fine! **He’d be fine! _He’d be fine!_**

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I need to tag anything -Virgil
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic! And if you did, you can also screech at me on my tumblr, @surohsopsisofclouds!


End file.
